Earthquake
by TitanKardinal
Summary: Aang Sokka and Katara are on a lunch break. while waiting for lunch to be ready Sokka wonders off and descovers a cave under water with something inside that could either help them on their journey or screw it up completly
1. Rocks in the Water

**Avatar the last Airbender**

**Book six: earthquake**

Appa flew smoothely through the air with the avatar and his friends on board, they were traveling from the north pole, Aang was very proud of himself to have mastered water so quickly, he was now hoping for an old friend of his to teach him what he knew of earth bending.

They had been traveling for three days now hoping that damned prince Zuko was far behind. Katara sat calmly watching the water, while Sokka cleaned his preciouse boomarang.

"I'm hungry" Sokka said suddenly (…yay…alliteration…)

"Wanna pull over and make lunch?" Aang said from Appa's neck.

"yes. What food do we have left Katara?" he asked, sort of drooling from hunger.

Katara opened the food bag "Not much I'm afraid, we'll have to go to the market soon." She pulled out a few fruits and vegetables and a fish. "This is all we have."

Sokka groaned as Aang guided Appa down to the ground where they could eat lunch. Katara cooked while Aang practiced his water bending. Sokka however felt the wind change he decided to go look around. He was some how drawn to the ocean. He looked out and saw a strange formation of rocks several feet below the surface of the water. He decided to swim out and take a closer look.

When he reached the rock formation, he started to swim downward to see all of it. The formation was HUDGE! Nearly a mile off of the bottom of the ocean, that is if the ocean really was a mile deep, and around 90 meters wide. As he reached the bottom, he saw a small opening in the rocks where he could swim through and look around inside, the only problem was, he needed air.

Sokka kicked off the side of the rocks and swam up to the surface to catch his breath. He was about to dive again when he heard his name being called.

"Sokka! The food's ready! Where are you!" it was Aang.

"Out here Aang!" He waved to his friend and swam back to shore as fast as he could. He was very anctiouse to tell his friends of his discovery.

As they ate, Sokka told Katara and Aang of his interesting descovery.

"It was too far under water for me to get into the cave and look around, but I really want to have a look inside that rock formation!" said Sokka, he didn't know why he was so excited to go look at those rocks. That was more of Aang's thing.

"you're crazy Sokka, we have to go to Omashu so Aang can learn earthbending, this is no time for you to go explore some rocks in the ocean." Katara said, she seemed a bit impatient today.

"Aw, C'mon! it looked really cool! You'd think so too if you saw it Katara." Sokka pleaded with his sister.

"but you said the cave was too deep for you to reach, so how are you going to go look inside?" katara had him there. He couldn't reach that cave, so what was the point in trying to convince her to letting him look inside if he couldn't even get there?

"I could get us in" said aang.

"_Aang…_"

"really? How Aang?" Sokka was excited again, he now had a way to look inside those rocks.

"simple, I use Air and water bending." Said Aang, taking another bite of food. "I push as much water back as I can while bringing air down with us to breathe, but we'd have to move quick, even for me it's hard to bend air under water.

"Great! So we can go look around after we eat!" sokka shouted.

"no, we head twards Omashu when we're done eating." Katara said sternly.

"C'mon Katara, I think it would be fun, and we should give Appa a break anyways, he's been getting tired." Aang smiled.

Katara sighed. "oh alright, I guess there's no stopping you."

Sokka grinned really wide and finished in a hurry, he didn't want to wait to descover what that cave had in store for him.


	2. A Secret Awaits

Sokka paced around waiting for his friends to finish eating. Katara seemed to be eating slow on purpose. But Sokka was too hyper to care, he wanted to go explore that cave. He could only immagine what was inside, maybe there was gold, or diamonds, or something even more valuable! FOOD!

"are you two done YET!" sokka asked, he was getting VERY impatent. He looked over his shoulder to the ocean where the rocks sat.

"calm down Sokka, I doubt those rocks are going anywhere." Said Katara taking one more bite. "Besides, the cave is probably empty anyways."

Aang finished off the rest of his meal and waited patently for Katara to finish. He wondered why in the world Sokka was so excited to go explore those rocks, it was as if he was drawn to them or something, but Aang couldn't help but feel some sort of pull twards going to look at the cave.

Katara took the last bite of her meal and cleaned off the dishes, packing them on Appa. "Alright Sokka, let's go look at your little cave." Katara joked 'bone head' she thought.

Sokka ran to the water's edge and dove in immediately and began swimming twards the rocks, with Aang close behind.

"this is the spot" Sokka said to his comrads. He floated in the particular spot he had dove down the first time. "do your stuff Aang."

"Katara, could you help me?" aang turned to Katara and they began to push the water down. After several moments of water pushing, Aang gathered a large air current and forced it under the water with himself, Katara, and Sokka being swallowed in it.

"wich way Sokka?" asked Aang.

"strait down." Said Sokka, directing the Avatar down the edge of the rocks.

Aang moved the air bubble down to the mouth of the cave. "quick get in, I don't think I can control this much longer!"

Katara and Sokka dove out of the air bubble, soon followed by Aang as the mass of air floated back to the surface. Katara gave Sokka a look that said "this had better be worth it" and swam into the cave. Sokka had only just now realized, what if there was nothing in there? What if they got trapped? They could all die, and it would be all his fault.

They swam deeper into the dark dark cave until Sokka plowed strait into a wall knocking his breath from him. He panicked and swam up after it 'NO! GET BACK HERE AIR! I DON'T WANNA DIE!'

When sokka reached the roof of the cave, he noticed that his air bubble had somehow gotten bigger. 'wait a minute. I didn't have THAT big of a breath did I?' he waved his friends up to him and stuck his head into the pocket of air. "it's an air pocket guys! We're not dead after all!" said Aang

"you mean Sokka's not dead, he's the one who lost his breath" katara smirked.

"Not funny." Sokka glared at his sister, it looked like they were going to get in a big cat fight. Aang however interupted it by seeing something glint in the distance.

"hey guys! Look I think I see something over there!"

sure enough there was a small orange glint far back in the distance, apparently the wall sokka hit wasn't the end of the cave after all.

"I'm surprised that there's any light in here at all! Maybe the sun is cracking throught the rocks" Katara thought out loud.

"but Katata, if sunlight was coming throught a crack in the rocks, why wouldn't the ocean water?" Aang asked. He had a point there. If there was a crack in the rocks large enough for sunlight to peer through, what was stoping the water from leaking in?

The three swam past the ledge where Sokka had crashed. They found after several feet that the ceiling was high enough and the water shallow enough that they could stand. They could see the light clearer now, it was a fire. Someone was in here. Probably a fire bender. Sokka first instinct was to turn back, but Aang and Katara kept going.

"I don't know about this guys. Maybe we should turn back." Sokka suggested, getting a bit nervouse by the fire glinting.

"You said you wanted to look around, and now you're backing down? Make up your mind Sokka!" Katara complained.

"Alright! Alright… c'mon we're almost there."

They stepped onto a dry patch of land and figured this was how there was a fire burning down here, in the middle of the land was a small dieing fire with flint stones lieing next to it. Thank goodness it wasn't a firebender. But throught the fire they saw something amazing, and at the same time, frightening.

* * *

Okay, chapter 2 is up. My sister's coming to visit, but i'll still try to put chapter 3 up ASAP and if you're completly confused of what's going on... GOOD! causeI am too...well not really, anyways... no flames please... i'm a newbie at this. 


	3. Beyond the Fire

What to do when your best friend/ role playing partner went out of town without you. Lemme tell you! WRITE CHAPTER THREE!...yes i'm seriously this lame. But i'm to hyper to go to bed at 1 AM because my sister's coming to visit today! (haven't seen her in months) Anywho, enjoy chapter 3

I've been forgeting to put a disclaimor: Avatar the last air bender is not mine, it's just fun to use. oh, but the girl with no name yet... she's mine. SO HA! um... okay...

* * *

On the other side of the fire lay a girl. She was streched out on her side, with rust colored hair hanging over her face, she wore almost nothing. All she had on was a tight pair of green shorts and bandages wrapped around her chest. Behind her lay a sleevless flimsy green shirt, a long faded blue skirt and a lokg dress-like blouse that had half sleeves that had long tails trailing off and the back hung down at least two feet lower than the front, hence the term "dress-like"

"Is she…dead?" Aang timmidly asked.

"I don't think so Aang, she's breathing. And she has a steady heart beat." Katara said exasmining the girl.

"we can't just leave her here" Said Aang.

"so what are we supposed to do? Take her to Omashu with us?" Sokka complained. He was hoping for anything at all, he wasn't expecting to find…a girl… He had to admit, she was kind of cute, but not THAT cute.

"You're the one who wanted to come down here Sokka" Katara pointed out. "So you have to be responsible for our discovery,"

"fine. We'll take her with us. But she's not coming dressed like that!" Sokka REALLY didn't want to travel with a girl who was practically naked.

"Fine, I'll get her dressed then" said Katara reaching for the flimsly green shirt

"Hey! How do we know she doesn't live here?" Aang suddenly asked.

Katara and Sokka looked at him as if he were insane.

"aang, there's no food down here and it's dark and wet, why would ANYONE want to live down here! Or be able to?" Sokka was now being his normal self again, that was good. I guess…

When Katara reached for the srange blouse she noticed that the back of it was stiff as if there was something like a stick stuck into the fabrik, but she assumed this was how it was supposed to be, and pulled over the girl's head. Finally Katara pulled the girl's shoes on which were hidden beneith her skirt.

"My question is, how in the world did she get in here, and why can't she leave the same way she came in?" Aang pondered.

Sokka picked the girl up on his back, her head leaning against his shoulder. Her breathing in his ear was rather annoying… WHY did he want to come down here again?

"Wait guys, I just thought of something."

"what is it Sokka?" Aang turned around to face Sokka

"how are we supposed to get her to hold her breath under water?"

"you have a point there Sokka" Said Katara, "Aang, is it possible for you to hold some sort of bubble around her or something, so she doensn't breathe in any water?"

Aang thought a moment. "I think so, Now let's go." He waved his hand and an air current blew out the fire. Though he realized he probably shouldn't have done that… 'smooth move there Aang, now we can't see…' he thought.

They found the water and waded until it was deep enough to dive down, and began to use the bending manuvers that they had used to enter the cave in the first place. Aang put the bubble back in the water as soon as it had been pushed back several meters. They were near the mouth of the cave when Aang lost control of the bubble. They swam out as fast as they could and pushed off the side of the rocks to get to the surface faster.

They all gasped when they reached the surface.

"quickly, let's get the girl to dry land" Katara said, pulling on her brother's arm, who had sort of forgotten that he was even carrying the girl.

"Where do you suppose she's from?" asked Aang.

"who knows, but she'll be taken care of in Omashu" Said Katara pulling the water from her clothes, then the girl's. In brighter light they could now see how young she was, she couldn't have been very much older than Katara. And if her outfit wasn't strange enough, she had the right side of her hair in six tied locks and the left side just hanging free. Who was this strange girl? And what was with her strange sense of Style?

"C'mon, we're still three days away from Omashu" Sokka stated "We should pack up and go."

"well look at you, first you delay us to go exploring and now you're rushing us to get going! Just who do you think you are?" Katara poked Sokka in the chest.

"Guys, don't start arguing now, let's just head for omashu." Aang said climbing back on Appa's neck.

"Sokka, bring the girl on Appa" Katara pushed.

"Why do I have to?" Sokka complained.

"Because if it weren't for you she wouldn't even be here, she's YOUR responsibility! And Aangs already on Appa and I'm probably not strong enough to carry her on board." Katara had all the answers ready for THAT question.

Sokka carried the girl up Appa's tail and lay her in the back of the saddle. "what if she wants to travel with us?" Sokka asked now REALLY annoyed at himself for wanting to go look at that stupid cave.

"Well, that depends on weather she'd be useful or not, now wouldn't it? Plus if we don't think she should, then YOU have to break it to her." Katara poked him in the arm again.

"Why ME!" Sokka shouted.

"Because she's YOUR responsibility!" Katara shouted back.

"Hey guys, quiet down I don't think we should wake her up." Aang called from his seat of Appa "Yip yip!" he called to him and they were in the air in an instant.

They flew for several moments and Sokka already got bored and started polishing his boomerang. Suddenly out of nowhere someone spoke.

"where am I?" the voice said. It sounded weak, and dehydrated.

The tree looked up to see that the girl had awoken.

"we're on a flying byson!" Aang called and jumped from his position over to the girl.

"Flying byson?" she said, confused out of her mind.

"It's a big flying beast with six legs that weighs about two tons" Katara said with a smile on her face.

"…am I dead?" she asked.

"No, we found you in that cave underwater and got you out" said Aang.

"Where are you taking me?"

"we're going to the city of Omashu" Sokka said without paying much attention to the girl.

Her eyes widened and she looked like she was struck with fear.

"No! NO! I CAN'T! I WON'T GO TO OMASHU!"

* * *

Now that was interesting, i'll update as soon as i can, but it might be a couple weeks unless plans change. PLEASE COMMENT! no flames please. 


	4. The Girl of the Cave

Okay, I didn't feel like sleeping again, so here's chapter four

Avatar isn't mine. 'cept cave girl.

* * *

The girl looked at the three travelers in shock. They all stared back, Even Sokka who wasn't the least bit interested a moment ago.

"Why won't you go to Omashu?" Katara asked.

"I just won't. Take me anywhere but Omashu, I WON'T GO THERE!" the girl shouted.

"alright alright, calm down. Who are you?" Katara said patting the girl on the shoulder.

"you mean…you don't… where are you from?" the girl asked.

"we're from the south pole, what about you? Where are you from?" Katara asked, trying hard to earn the girl's trust.

"Earth kingdom. A small town… with no name…" said the girl. "My name… is Safeira." She said lowering her face.

Aang felt some sort of connection to this girl, but he had no idea why. She glanced up at them and he caught a glimps of her right eye, it was a soft brown. Her left eye was covered by her rusty redish hair.

"how did you get down in that cave Safeira?" Aang asked "because we had to use water and air bending to get inside."

"I was in a storm. I was out… fishing… and a storm blew in completely destroying my boat and the strong waves pushed me down deep into the water and the next thing I remember I was lieing in darkness, I was amazed that I was able to find those flint rocks to start the fire, or even to find fire wood for that matter." Safeira hugged her knees which pushed her hair back revealing part of her covered eye.

"A storm?" Sokka asked, finding interest in the conversation again. "but the most recent storm was two weeks ago, how could you survive down in that cave for two weeks without food!"

"I'm not quite sure, and the water was not fit for drinking either, I'm very surprised I didn't die of dehydration." She turned her head away. "as for food…some how, it just…came to me…I have no idea how or why…"

"we need to get you somewhere for help, you've been trapped for two weeks." Katara offered Safeira her cantiene.

Safeira turned down the offer. "I don't care where you take me, as long as I don't go to Omashu."

"so why again don't you want to go to Omashu?" Sokka asked, still somewhat interested by what Safeira was saying.

"I ALREADY SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she shouted at Sokka. "does he not listen or something?"

"no, Safeira, Sokka doesn't really listen. He's just a big bone head." Katara smiled

"huh? What? I wasn't listening." Said sokka.

"so, you know a little about me…" Safeira started "could you tell me a little about yourselves?" she sat strait looking from one person to another, her focus shifted to Aang. "you're an air bender arent you?"

"that's right," said Aang "we're traveling from the north pole to Omashu so I can learn Earthbending"

"Aang's the Avatar, Safeira." Said Katara.

"Is that so? You're saying that this boy here is going to save us from Fire lord Ozai?" safeira said brushing her hair away from her nose, but still covering most of her face.

"That's what we hope." Said Aang. "I've been traveling with Katara and Sokka for weeks now, they took me to the north pole to learn water bending. And now I'm going to learn Earth bending in Omashu."

"why go there? There are plenty other earth benders in the world who would be willing to teach you what they know. So what's the point in going to such a large city?"

"Because I know someone there who's earthbending abilities are stronger than anyone's I've ever seen. So why go somewhere else?"

Safeira murmured something to herself "do you have anything to eat?" she said looking back to Katara.

"No, I'm sorry we ate all we had left before we found you, but we're going to find a market and buy more food." Katara explained. "how old are you Safeira?"

"fourteen."

"that's how old I am." Katara said then looked over the edge of Appa's saddle. "There's a village down there, let's stop for supplies."

* * *

I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. but i had fun having Safeira yell at Sokka laughs evily um yes. whatever hoped u like it so far. PLEASE reveiw. PLEASE Do not flame I'm just a simple newbie! 


	5. Who are you?

Is it me, or do i alway do my chapter updates after midnight? I must not be much of a morning person.

AVATAR IS NOT MINE! Only Safeira is mine

* * *

The four travelers wondered through the village in search of good food to last them until they reached Omashu. Three days seemed like plenty of time to find a place for Safeira to stay.

Katara was looking at melons at the fruit stand, Safeira stood not far off looking at apples and pears. "So tell me Safeira, do you have a family?"

"um…I have a grandfather." She replied, it was as if she was trying to hide something, she glanced up at the woman at the stand to see if she had heard what they were talking about, she seemed to be paying no mind, so Safeira continued to pull the best looking fruit from the bunches.

"A grandfather? What's he like?" Katara said while knocking on the side of a melon, it sounded like knocking on a hollow branch of a good tree.

"Katara, let me pay for the food, it's the least I could do for saving me." Safeira said avoiding the subject the best she could.

"No, that's quite alright Safeira, I'll pay for it." She smiled and turned to the woman. "How much for this?" katara signaled to the fruit they had selected.

The woman looked at what they had selected and was about to state the price when she caught a glimps of the rusty haired girl. "I know who you are."

Safeira looked fear struck again and backed up, "katara we'd better go…" she turned around and was about to run, but the fruit woman grabbed her shoulder.

"why are you here? You're supposed to be in…"

"Please, just leave me alone and We'll leave in peace." Safeira said. Trying to pull away. "here, just take the money and we'll leave."

"No, you leave and take the fruit with you, Free of charge" said the woman.

"in exchange I'll leave and never bother you again." Safeira said pulling away and dragging Katara off with her to find Aang and Sokka.

"Safeira?" Katara asked "what just happened?" she was completely baffled by what occurred at the fruit stand.

"nothing, nothing happened. Please forget it and don't tell the others." She said trying her hardest to avoid talking about why that woman recognized her and why she gave them the food for free.

"Safeira, what's going on? We've given you every reason to trust us." Katara said.

"you just wouldn't understand." She said not even turning to look back to Katara.

Sokka and Aang rejoined the girls just then. They had gone throught the whole market and they had found so many useful things it was a wonder how they mannaged to pay for it all.

"Let's get going, the sooner we leave the sooner we get to Omashu." Sokka started for the edge of the town where they'd left Appa.

"the sooner we leave… the better…" Safeira was staring off into the distance.

A loud shreak was heard coming from the town. Aang turned around and looked back to the small market and saw flames dancing high off the rooftops.

"We have to go help them!" Aang said running back to the town

"Aang! Wait!" Katara and Sokka ran after him. Sokka stopped and turned back to Safeira. "Don't just stand there! C'mon!"

"I don't know if i…"

"I Said Come ON!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.

"Let go of me!" she kicked him and ran ahead. She stopped next to Katara. "what's going on?" she gazed over the people.

"fire nation…" Katara replied. There was an explosion near by and smoke spread everywhere.

"so we meet again, Avatar." The outline of Prince Zuko and his fleet was emerging from the smoke.

"and he is?" safeira whispered to Katara.

"Prince Zuko of the fire nation… he's been trying to capture Aang ever since he descovered he was alive." Katara replied as Zuko stepped through the smoke soon followed by his fleet, in the group was a blonde girl, who wasn't small but sure as heck was smaller than everyone else!

"Why don't you just come without a fight this time Avatar, there's no way you'll get away this time."

* * *

I'm going to be doingsome major writing durring the week, maybe an update a day even! because come Sunday the 10th i'm gone for a week, with nothing but a musical instrament and a suitcase full of crap and a notebook... oh and a pencil, i'll have a pencil too.

Also note that the blonde girl is also not mine, but a borrowed OC from my good friend TitanDragonfire, yes, i have permission, however for those of you who read storm rising, she will be similar to her, but not exactally the same, this is ROLE PLAY VERSION of TitanDragonfire's character.


	6. A Life For a Life

Kept having bad dreams so i got up and wrote chapter 6! I must say that i had fun with this one.

Avatar isn't mine, nor is Kaida. (Kaida is Titan Dragonfire's) Only Safeira is mine, and i think she's cool. (but then again, i think sooo many weird things are cool)

* * *

Without thinking, Safeira pushed in front of Aang "You don't lay a finger on this boy!" she shouted. She then realized what she did 'well, I'm probably doomed now…'

"And who are you?" Zuko said, grabbing Safeira by the collar.

"Aang! Do something!" Katara said, hoping that Safeira wouldn't be hurt, although she knew so little about her, she still liked her a lot.

Aang drew his staff and sent a large air current through the army of fire soldiers, knocking Safeira free from Zuko's grip. Safeira stood quickly and ran from Zuko, right past the blonde girl.

"Kaida! Stop her!" Zuko shouted to the blonde, pushing himself up to his feet.

The blonde turned to the running girl and sent a blast of fire at her feet knocking her down.

Sokka drew his boomerang and hurled it into the air. The shining silber tool flew right in the direction of Kaida and hit her right in the side, causing her to lose her balance.

"DAMNIT KAIDA! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!" Zuko was enraged again…for probably the millionth time that day.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" Kaida said quickly trying to stand up

Zuko looked around, he didn't see the avatar anywhere. "Find the Avatar while I take care of an annoying little bug."

Kaida stood quickly and ran into the cloud of fighting looking for the young monk. Zuko started twards Sokka and Safeira. "it seems that you found another person who can't figure out to shut their mouth."

Sokka didn't say anything, he would have, but he didn't really have a chance because someone had snuck up behind him and beat him on the head with the butt end of a sward.

"Sokka!" Safeira looked around, she was all by herself now, face to face with possibly the most powerful firebender she'd ever laid eyes on. "You're going to regret doing that!"

"Oh really? I don't suppose you'd be willing to prove that." Zuko brought back his hands and thrust them forward at Safeira before she could do anything she was blown back by the fire. She landed on her butt, but continued moving backwards until she was on her back and even had her legs flipped over her head. (not really the most comfortable position, but it's pretty fun to do if you're real real flexible) She slipped her legs forward so she was back in a sitting position.

However, once she saw where she was now, she kind of liked being in that uncomfortable position much muck better. Zuko had his fist right in her face. He was going to kill her, or maybe capture her and torture her until she died a slow painful death. She shifted her glance to Sokka who was fighting off the man who hit him, she noticed a fine streak of blood flow down the back of his head. She wondered where the hell Katara disappeared to.

"why, I wonder, is someone like you traveling with the Avatar? You can't possibly protect him… You're a pathetic little weakling" Zuko said as his fist flared up with fire.

Safeira no longer looked stunned, her face now was filled with rage, Zuko had struck a nerve, and she wasn't going to go easy on him for it.

"I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" the ground began to shake beneith them. "I'M NOT PROTECTING THE AVATAR! IF ANYONE NEEDS PROTECTION HERE, IT'S YOU! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY KATARA THINKS YOU'RE SO FRIGHTENING! YOU'RE NOTHING! NOTHING BUT FIRE NATION SCUM!" the earth below Zuko exploded, sending him flying several feet into the air.

Sokka stopped and watched as the earth floated around Safeira and as Zuko hit the ground. Safeira's hair had blown out of her face, revealing her left eye wasn't the same as her brown right one. Her left eye was a bright emerald green.

The sound of the explosion reached Katara's ears as she struck some of the soldiers with her water whip. But the explosion destracted her, causing someone to pull the water from her grip.

Kaida, the blonde from before, had the water floating about her, wait, didn't she just preform firebending a few moments earlier?

"You probably should pay more attention to what's in front of you, rather than what enters your ears." Kaida said smacking Katara back with the water whip.

Aang heard the earth shift too, he had taken to his glider looking for an opening to blow Zuko and his soldiers away. He stared down at Safeira where the earth quaked around her.

Safeira touched the stiff rod in the back of her blouse and pulled it out, reveiling a staff, much like Aang's she slammed it on the ground turning the ground beneith Zuko's feet into quicksand.

"STILL THINK I'M A WEAKLING! DO YOU! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WHEN YOU'RE BURRIED AND SUFFICATED IN THIS!" she sent the boulders hurtling down upon Zuko. She regained control of her anger and looked over to Sokka, he had a look that said "holy crap what just happened?"

An old man appeared behind Safeira and superheated his fist and grabbed the back of her neck, causing her to fall to the ground, weakened. "Bring him back!" the old man said.

"why should I?" Safeira said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I am the dragon of the west, General Iroh." He said.

"well then you have a lot to learn Firebender. I'm not bringing up that little boy for anything." Safeira said, her rage building again.

"You wouldn't? what about the life of your preciouse friend?" Iroh said jerking his head back, twards the blonde girl, she now held Katara in her grasp with her fist right next to her face. "if you bring back Zuko, I'll return your little friend"

"you're sick." She said. "you're a sick old man. Using a human soul against me."

"And what makes you think you're any better, slowly killing Zuko like that?" Said Kaida.

Safeira was about to reply, but then lifted her hand and unburried Zuko.

He pulled himself free and charged twards Safeira, but she ducked out of the way and ran twards Katara and pulled her free and ran off alone into the forrest.

* * *

My goodness, what is up with Safeira, You'll just have to wait and find out. I'll update like real real soon, Pleeeease review, and pleas do not flame even if you think it stinks.


	7. Sorrow and Rage

**Okay okay okay, I know it's been a looooooooooong time since i've updated. Over half a year i'm sure, but i'm finally back, and hopefully i'll stay here. But i should warn you. I get bored of my ideas quickly, so yeah, if i disappear for a while, I'll be back eventually, hopefully it won't be a six month long thing again. But it's FINALLY HERE! Chapter seven  
I don't own Avatar or Kaida. Just Safera so go away and read the thing.**

* * *

Safeira sat alone in the forest, sobbing. She couldn't believe that she had nearly taken another person's life again.

"Safeira" Said a voice in her head. She let out a sharp cry and the rocks about her shot up in a barier around her. "Safeira" it said again.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed.

"Do not be ashamed of your power." The voice said.

"LEAVE ME BE!" she sobbed

"Safeira…" the voice trailed off

"Please… just go away…" she cried.

"Safeira? Where are you?" came a different voice.

"HEY! Safeira! Where'd you go?" said a young boy's voice. Aang's voice. Where they really looking for her? And if they were.. Why?

"Hey earth girl? Where'd you go?" came Sokka's voice.

"She has a name Sokka" Said Katara.

"I know. But I don't care." Sokka said.

"Well you should care!" Katara yelled back.

"AND WHY IS THAT!" Sokka shouted at Katara.

"ugh…" Aang sighed.

"BECAUSE IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER YOU'D BE AN ONLY CHILD RIGHT NOW!"

"WELL THEN I HAVE ANOTHER REASON TO BE ANGRY! IT WOULD BE A LOT QUIETER IF IT WERE JUST ME AND AANG!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME MR. 'I'M A BIG SHOT WARRIOR WHO CAN'T EVEN CATCH HIS OWN DINNER!'"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

Safeira laughed a little in her crater of rock. Aang heard her and followed her laughter. He walked around the thick group of trees and soon came across the crater in which Safeira had hid herself in. Aang jumped up to the rim of it and looked down in to see Safeira with her tear staned face.

"Hello down there" Aang said with a big smile on his face.

Safeira looked up at him "Hello." She said quietly.

Aang jumped down in the crater. "Why so sad?" he asked. "You should be happy, you saved Katara."

"I am happy for that Avatar…" she wiped the tears from her eyes "It's just… I nearly killed that boy. I don't even know if he deserves death." She sobbed a little bit again.

"Hey, don't cry." Aang said. "That was just Prince Zuko, and not even being burried in a pile of rocks would stop him from his goal of trying to capture me. But lucky for us we can usually stay one step ahead of him.

Safeira smiled. "Thankyou Avatar." She said with a sigh. "I have decided."

"What?" Aang said.

"If it alright with you and your friends, I would like to travel with you." Safeira said.

"Of corse it's alright! We'd be glad to have you join us!" Aang said. "But… I thought you didn't want to go to Omashu."

Safeira twitched at the mention of Omashu. "I do not. But I would prefer going there rather than being alone in a place I do not know."

"But Katara told me that the fruit stand lady knew you."

Safeira sighed "unfortunatly, Several people we see may recognize me, with my strangly colored eyes and my rust hair. And also being who I am…"

"Who exactally are you?" Aang asked.

"I do not wish to talk about it Avatar" Safeira said.

"Oh." Aang said. "Well, Alright then, How about we get out of this crater?"

"Certainly. Tell me, have you begun your earth bending training yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Look at the walls of the crater Aang." Safeira said. "Imagine them crumbling, Feel it in your heart. You have the power to crush them. Use the strength in your heart along with the strength in your body to shift the rocks out of your path."

"uuh." Aang looked at safeira funny, then turned to the crater and did what she said. He held his arms out and pushed them down and the walls of the crater fell. "I did it!" Aang said happily.

"Good!" Safeira said with a smile. A pure genuine smile.

ZUKO'S SHIP

Zuko was having a fit of rage, blowing fire everywhere. He turned and nearly hit one of the crew members. She ducked out of the way. At that moment Zuko stopped and glared at her. "What do you want Woman?"

The girl stood up. "Um. Prince Zuko? Lord Iroh says lunch is ready." Kaida said.

"I'm not hungry." He shot fire at her.

"I'm sorry!" she dodged.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THEY ESCAPED!" Zuko said shooting fire at her in a misplaced rage. It was uncertain weather he really saw Kaida there, or if he saw that wreched earht girl. Either way he didn't care.

"I'M SORRY!" she shouted.

"You're sorry?" he asked. "YOU'RE SORRY! OF CORSE YOU'RE SORRY! YOU'RE ALWAYS SORRY! YOU APPOLOGIZE TO THE WIND FOR STANDING IN IT'S PATH OF BLOWING!"

"I'M SOR- No I don't…" Kaida said a bit confused. "EEK!" Zuko blew flames at her again.

It was still unknown (at least in this story) how Kaida came to be with them, Zuko had just watched a girl fall from the cliffs into the sea, he dove in to save her and pulled her free from the waves. He still didn't believe that he had done that. And for what? This… odd girl with light hair and eyes that change color? He later descovered that she could somehow bend two elements. (instead of three like the real Kaida, please refer to Storm Rising by TitanDragonfire) She volunteered to pose as the Avatar for Zuko's father. But it was obviouse that it wouldn't work, She lacked the ability to bend earth and air. His father would not be fooled by that.

"Just… GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Zuko said and turned away from her.

"Y-YES SIR!" Kaida turned and ran.

Back to Aang and friends

Sokka and Katara had finally finished their argument when Aang and Safeira returned to them.

"Oh good! You found her!" Katara said.

"Psh, Who cares?" Katara elbowed Sokka in the gut. "OW!"

Safeira smiled "Nice to see you again as well Katara."

Aang grinned "Guess what guys!"

"What?" said Sokka.

"Safeira is gonna travel with us to Omashu!" Aang smiled.

"Greeeat." Sokka said in a fake happy voice.

"That's wonderful! Why did you decide to join us Safeira?" Katara asked with a big smile on her face _Yes! I'm not the only girl now!_

"Well, First, I do not enjoy being alone. And second, I thought I could help the Avatar with his bending to prepare him for what my- uh King bumi has to teach him."

"Wow, that's a good idea, Thanks Safeira" Aang said.

"You're welcome Aang" Safeira nodded. "may we leave now?"

"of corse." Aang said and they climbed on the back of Appa and flew away.

somewhere in the middle of the ocean

A monkey faced man lay on a large piece of wood drifting aimlessly in the freezing arctic waters. He wore fire nation armor and appeared to have battle damage on him. He had been drifting for days with nothing to eat. He would soon starve to death, if it weren't for the ship approaching he would have. The men on board threw him a rope which he grasped. Two other men in fire nation clothes climbed down to help him back on the ship.

"He's barely alive general!" said one man.

"Take him inside. Get him something to eat. He is too valuable to lose." The general said. As his crew carried him away, he looked the monkey man in the face. He whispered to himself "You'd better not die Admeral."

* * *

**Okay that was fun! I dunno when my next update will be. but look out for it, it's coming, and for any of you who are wanting any more of my "Briliant" work, please read my other fan fic "Spirits" for Danny phantom, I've been trying to balance my interest between the two of these stories, but hopefully by the end of the week it'll be completly equal interest ESPECALLY SINCE THE NEW SEASON OF AVATAR IS COMING OUT! WOO HOO! THEN I'LL UPDATE THIS LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! So you can at least look forward to that.**


End file.
